


Discoveries

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: I Don't Know What to Call This [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: When Sans wants to try something in the bedroom, who are Edge and Red to deny him?
Relationships: Spicykustard - Relationship
Series: I Don't Know What to Call This [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572133
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> This is really self-indulgent and I'm actually really proud of this.

Edge sat with his back against his headboard, trying to remember exactly how he got himself into this situation. Red was prodding at the bladder he had formed a bit ago. Sans was staring at him with hunger and lust in his eyes. That’s when he remembered, Sans had asked and he has the damndest time telling him no, especially when it comes to something he wants sexually. 

Sans isn’t exactly open with what he wants, and even less so when it comes to things he wants to try in the bedroom. He had come to Edge a blushing, flustered mess and asked if they could try something. Edge being Edge had agreed to listen and found that Sans had a fetish that he hadn’t mentioned before. When he had finally stuttered through his question Edge found that he was not completely against it, especially if it meant he could see Sans be really into something. 

He had asked if he wanted Red involved and had gotten a yes. He then had told him they needed to talk to Red then. So, when Red had returned from work they sat on the couch in the living room and had the conversation. He had let Sans explain what it was he wanted, with plenty of more stuttering and blushing, and then had said they needed to plan this out. 

This was not something he was willing to do on a whim or spur of the moment basis. This needed to be planned out, including letting Sans know his safeword in case he needed to call it. He was sure he wouldn’t, but better safe than sorry. 

They had planned it out for two days later, none of them had to work and they could dedicate the day to it. Edge agreed and had then set about getting details from Sans. Once the details had been sorted, Edge noticed the bulge in Sans’s shorts and had let a small smile grace his face. So he truly was into this, good to know. They had taken things to the bedroom then and taken care of Sans’s little issue. 

Two days had passed quickly and on the morning of the day, Sans was the first one up. He had coffee made already and was pouring cups for everyone whenever Edge went down to the kitchen. He offered a cup to Edge, a silent question in his eyes. He asked if Edge was still up for this and in answer, Edge took the cup of coffee and began sipping from it. It would be the first drink of many. 

As the day went on, Sans kept bringing Edge drinks. Coffee, juice, water, _a lot_ of water. As soon as his cup was empty, Sans made sure to fill it again. He didn’t drink anything quickly, he didn’t want to make himself sick. Sans seemed to be fine with him taking his time with the drinks. They watched a couple of movies that Red had picked out. Mostly action movies that weren’t logical at all, but maybe they were a little entertaining. 

About half way through the second movie, Edge had begun to feel the drinks catch up to him. His magic forming a bladder without his express permission to accommodate the excess liquid. It was hidden under his shirt and with his magic being a darker hue, it was undetectable under the black shirt he was wearing. He shifted a little in discomfort, but reached for his cup that was half full of water. He took a couple drinks before setting it back down. 

Sans went upstairs after the movie was over and said he would be back. Red had gone to the kitchen to make himself something to eat, asking if Edge wanted anything, he declined. Once no one was around to see, he glanced down to make sure his magic wasn’t visible. It had began to settle in his pelvis and he refused to let it form yet. The liquid had started filling the bladder he had formed and was causing a bulge in his shirt that wasn’t there normally. He looked toward the kitchen to make sure he hadn’t been caught. 

Red was making a sandwich, dousing it in mustard. He glanced to Edge when he felt his eyes on him. He tilted his head questioningly. Edge shook his head. He was fine. He grabbed the cup finishing off the water in it. He heard a door open and close upstairs and looked over in time to see Sans sliding down the banister on the stairs. He shook his head as he slid off the end, landing on his feet. 

Sans plopped down next to him on the couch, making it rock back. The movement caused Edge some discomfort but was not too worrying. Sans was looking him up and down. He stopped when he saw the bulge in his stomach. A blush broke out across his face and he looked down. Edge felt Red sit next to him and looked to see him with a plate with his sandwich and the bottle of mustard. He noticed Sans look up then. 

“So, Edge, you feeling those drinks yet?” Sans asked, the blush getting worse. 

This caused Red to look him up and down, noticing the bulge of his bladder. Red smirked and took a bite of his sandwich. Edge looked at Sans and gave a nod. He could feel his bladder filling very quickly. He saw Sans grit his teeth, as if he was trying to keep a moan from escaping. Edge let his magic form into his cock and relaxed a little. He refused to hold himself like a child. Sans noticed and actually did let out a small moan. They looked at Red when they heard him choke on his sandwich.

“Holy shit, sweetheart. You’re really into this aren’tcha?”

Sans pulled the hood of his jacket up as the blush consumed his entire skull. Edge glared at his brother. They had no room to judge and shouldn’t embarrass him for something he’s into. Red sat his plate next to his mustard on the table and reached a hand out. He placed this hand on Sans’s knee. 

“I wasn’t trying to embarrass ya, Sans. Just a little surprised that you’ve never mentioned it before. It’s ok to be into things, nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about.”

Sans put the hood down but looked to the side, still blushing. Red sat back and grabbed his plate. He finished his sandwich and then took the plate and the mustard into the kitchen. Edge felt a pang of _something_ coming from his bladder and shifted a little. He wound up crossing his legs. Sans noticed. 

“Edge, do we need to move this upstairs?”

Red looked at them from where he was leaning in the kitchen doorway. Edge gave a nod and stood up. Sans went up the stairs followed by Red. Edge got half way up the stairs when he felt a little of the liquid leak into his pants. He grabbed his cock and let out a little groan. He heard a small moan be cut off and looked up to see that Sans had his cock formed and was palming it. Red looked between them, a permanent smirk on his face. Once Edge was sure he wouldn’t leak anymore, he let go of his dick and continued up the stairs. 

Once up the stairs, the went to Edge's room. Edge saw that Sand had placed a plastic cover on the mattress and laid out some towels for extra measure. He gave him a small smile. And then they climbed into the bed. 

This was how Edge wound up in the situation he was currently in. His body fighting him, needing release and him refusing for the sake of his pride. Sans sat in from of him palming his erection, letting out tiny moans. Red was poking and prodding his bladder, making it harder to keep the liquid in it from escaping. He grabbed his cock and squeezed, resorting to holding himself to keep from wetting himself. He then heard the sound of fabric moving and looked to see Sans pulling his dick out, stroking it with a groan. 

Red moved his hand away before undoing the button and zipper on his pants. He pulled his dick out and started stroking it, making it harder on Edge. Edge let out groan as he felt himself leak a little more. He saw Sans pick up the pace of his stroking. Edge grabbed Red's wrist and made him stop. Red looked in his eyes and saw it before Edge even wanted him to. The smirk got sharper.

Edge watched as Red took a hand and placed it on his bladder. Sans watched too, panting and moaning as he figured out what was about to happen. Red pushed on it and that was it. Edge let out a groan of relief as his body expelled the liquid from his bladder. 

"E-Edge?"

He looked at Sans with a raised eyebrow. He saw the question before Sans could ask it. He nodded and Sans let out a moan. He moved forward a little and Edge's piss landed on his cock. 

"Oh! Oh shit!" Sans cried out as he came.

Sans was stroking furiously as spurts of cum joined the mess of Edge's piss. Once he came down from his high, he sat panting. Edge was panting in relief once he had finally trickled to a stop. He also noticed that he was hard. Red noticed this too and wrapped a hand around his cock.

"Found out something about yourself didn't ya, boss?"

Edge groaned as Red started stroking his dick. Sans moved forward and moved Red's hand. He leaned down and took Edge all the way in his mouth and down his throat. He let out a moan and that was the last straw for Edge. Edge cried out as he came in hot spurts down Sans's throat. Once he came down Sans pulled off. And looked up at him. He then looked to Red who shook his head. He nodded at him.

"How about we move to Red's room. You can nap or just rest and I'll clean this up."

Edge nodded and got up. He zipped and buttoned his pants back and followed Red to his room. He laid down and was immediately wrapped up by his brother. Red started running a hand up and down his spine and Edge knew he was doomed to sleep. So he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.


End file.
